Jack Frost love story Friendship is better than love
by KittyFreakenCat
Summary: Chasity isn't your average teenager. Her parents died when she was little, she has flaming red hair, and oh yea, she's a vampire. But her life is just getting crazier, and crazier. She is told, by the guardians, she is to defeat Pitch, and his new helper. Who happens to be an old friend. Will she fight? Or will she go home? Whatever she chooses, destiny already has a plan for her.
1. The begining to an end

**CHAPTER ONE**

Silence filled the room. Guardians sitting facing one another. Still all there was, was silence. North was the only one standing, scratching his beard. He looked around to see everyone sitting in there chairs extreamly nervous. And with nothing else to think about, he sat down in his office chair. A big red chair from England, emborderd with gold paint and siler gems, North sat there, staring at Bunnymuds face. Bunnymud or Bunny, sat in a wooden chair staring back into North's eyes. Then there was Tooth. She fluttered and looked around the room fiddling with her fingers. Sandman, or Sandy was sitting quietly in his chair as useual. Then the only guradian who looked calm like summer, no winter breeze, was Jack Frost.

Now Frost was the useual mellow guy, but oday he was a bit more anxious then normal. North stood up and said,"Fellow Guardians. I have some news, I yet havent found a way to comprehend. Something that I can't understand. Pitch. .." North carried off. "As i was saying, Pitch has created something. . . . someone. And I have yet found out why, or how he did it." North looked around Tooth fluttered out of her seat and said,

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, Pitch has created something and I don't know how he did it. Infact, it's not something, it's someone. He somehow created a human. A teenage girl. An evil teenage girl. She basically is a mini Pitch. And now that Pitch is weak, he'll send her to fight us."

"A girl can't be strong enouth to fight us. She's a _girl_." Frost said out loud. Tooth had looked offended and crossed her arms and sat down.

"Well a girl is extreamly capable to handle herself from _anything._" Tooth said as she emphisized on the 'anything'.

Bunny after a long silence he spoke up. "So what do you suggst we do?"

"I havent suggested anything he did." Said North pointing up to a drawing of the silver moon. Tooth relased her arms and fluttered up again. Frost got up with Tooth and listened as she whispered,

"A new guardian."

Jack looked at Tooth "Who is it?" Bunny snickered and Tooth said,

"We don't know he man of the moon picks them, speaking of which, who is the new guardian?" Tooth looked at North, He took then to the obervatory and opened the hatch that showed them the night sky and just as north thought, The moon was right there. Soon after minutes of waiting the man of the moon shines light upon a golden pedistool and a figure pops up.

It's a girl with red hair, and matching red eyes. She looked very happy and positive. She was pale and thin, and no taller than 5"6. She was 15 and beautiful. She had amazing skin, and beautiful eyes. Oh yeah, and she was a vampire.  
**. . .  
**  
Chasity fey walked home with her best friend Vladimir Tod. Vlad was the only personshe ever hung out with, which being they were both vampires. They walked home in the shadow, then she saw a few little kids with their mom going to the Bathory Park. They seemed happy and entergetic. She so wanted to taste their blood. . .  
_Snap out of it._She thought.

She didn't want to hurt any inoccent people, exspecially children.  
Chasity and Vlad walked home and then after saying their goodnights Chasity went inside her house. She lived with , Vlad's uncle. Which was odd, but Otis had adopted her. So it wasn't so odd. Her parents had died in car accident. But Vlad's parents were killed by a fire, that only burnt their room out of the whole house. He now lives with his Aunt Nelly. Who is like a mom to him.

Chasity sat outside on her porch and payled a few sons so the birds would dance. You see, she had a flute that when ever she played a irtin song, it could make people o things. Like if she played _'Peter Cotton tail' _Then who ever heard it would start hopping. And to reverse it, she just had to play the song backwards. It was fun and entertaining. The only thing she had pride in.

She rested and watched the birds dance, she thought tonight was better then ever. It was quiet, and peaceful, and the sky made the perfect shade of blue. Why she couldn't ask for a shadow catches her eye.

"Hello?" She calls no one answers she see the shadow again. "I see you." She says. Still nothing. Chasity gets up and approaches the figure. It was a boy with snow white hair, whom she'd never seen before. He had a blue hoodie with skinny jeans and no shoes. His skin was pale, and his hair was white as snow. His eyes were icey blue. they were almost magical. She stared into them, thinking about how wonderfulagical they looked. . .

"Who the hell are you?" She said snapping out of her day dream.

"Me? I'm Frost, Jack Frost." She had a cocky smile tight on his face. She was now focussed on his lips, and how perfect they looked. They were'nt chapped or nothing, they were smoothe, pink lips. . . .

"What are you doing here?" She said snapping out of her day dreaming again. he had noticed because he smiled and looked down. His eyes met hers and in an instant Chasitys eyes turned from red to purple.

"I'm here to see you." he said in a swoon easy voice. He was still mellow and leaned on a tree. Chasity glanced at him then remembered who Jack Frost really was.

"Oh! I know now! Your a guardian, you defeated Pitch last winter, am I right?" Frost nodded and then he started walking around her then before she knew it, yettis had pulled a red sack over her and tied her up in it. She kicked and put up a fight, but she was no match for the yettis.

A wild ride came, and chasity became sack sick. Finally the sack stopped moving around so much and she got to breath. Then before she had enough timeto settle down, the sack dropped on a hard wood floor. She cursed under her breth and pinched her eyes closed for a second or tow. Then she slowly opened the sack and climbed out. She was greted with yettis and elves. Then the guardians who were facing her came to her vision. She looked at them for a second or two and said,

"I'm not in trouble am I?" North chuckled, and walked up to pat Chasity on thhe back. Althoe she hates people toucing her, she alloud it this time and this time only.

"Oh no, not this time atleast." North chuckled again, and Chasity forced a smile.

"So if I'm not in trouble, then why am i here?"

"Because we are in grave danger, and the man of the moon chose you to bethe new guradian!"

The yettis clapped, and the elves cheered and blew trumpits. Nrth was holding a big book, Toot was smiling and clapping, Bunny was smiling but not clapping, Sandy was probably the most excited, Frost just stood against a pole smiling. Chasity took out her flute and played a tune that would make people freeze, nce they did, she started talking.

"Okay, I'm flattered really, but i don't know if I'm guardian materal. I like having fun, and i don't have a holiday or something to make kids beleive in. I'm just not your girl." Chasity played the tune backwards and tonce everyonce was back to normal, they looked at Chasity. She looked at the ground ashamed.

"I'm really sorry." She said, but not in a sad tone, more of an i'm-sorry-but-I'm-really-not kinda tone. North came up and said.

"Well too bad because it's already your chosen destiny." What kind of prep talk was that? The only words that slipped out of her mouth were,

"What the heck?"


	2. Dead roses and pines

**CHAPTER TWO**

Chasity blinked at the other Guardians who shrugged and stared right back at her. They couldn't change what has already been said and done. Chasity looked at them, and closed her open mouth. She took in a deep breath and calmed down, because her temper was starting to rise.

"Okay, so you come up to me, ME out of everyone in the world! And tell me you picked out my future without me knowing this? I have friends, and a family bak home. Heck, I have a HOME! I don't want to leave it all behind, and become invisible! I was never invisible! And I'm a vampire! I'm supposed to be able to do that!"

Chasity's temper was rising again. She wanted to ound way nicer than what she had said, and she felt bad. She looked at the floor again, and took a deep sigh, then she shook her head and looked up.

"Do you do this often?"

"No not at all. Your one special girl mate, and I'm proud to say, I'll be glad o work with you in the future, but I don't even know if we'll have a future ahead if you don't hurry up and make up your mind."

Bunny looked calm and he said it with a nic calm adittude. His eyes were soft, and forgiving. He obviously knew what was running through Chasity's mind. Because she didn't even know. She looked into his eyes and then with a nod, she said,

"Fine I'll do it."

Bunny gave Chasity a approving glare and winked at her, Tooth flew over and poked her fingers through Chasity's mouth. Startled, she moved back, almost tempted to bit. Tooth was going on about how her teeth were amazing, how the fangs could just grow and retract. Tooth wouldn't stop talking and then when Chasity finally waved her away, Sandy came up. Honestly, Chasity didn't een know he was here. He was so small conpaired to the rest that it was hard to see him. He smiled and held out his hand, she shook it then he flew off, doing something for North. Then Frost came up.

He had the same cocky smile, from when they first met. Chasity smiled back this time.

"So, think your in trouble?" said Frost.

"Well normally when I'm here I am. What's it to you?"

"Nothing, it's just if you don't know I'm the bad boy here."

"Oh yeah? You want a peice of me?"

"No I think you can save that jellousy for the battle feild."

He left with a wide smirk on his face. And yet, Chasity hadn't seen him really smile.

"Huhh Jesus, hey what's his problem?" She asked Bunny for e was the only one left in the room. But she haden't seen North eavsedropping in the corner of the room.

"I don't know, you want to ask?" Bunny looked consumed in a thought, or somethihe saw, for he wasn't giving 100% while talking to her.

"Why should I? He won't listen that little. . ."

"Hey! we don't talk about one another like that! Would you like me to tell everyone things about you? And call you names behind your back? Didn't think so. We're family. We're all we got. and if you don't like it then, well, accutally, you can't do anything about it! Like Santa said, it's destiny."

"Fine whatever, but I'm already crazy. I'm a fearless person. I think it creeps up on you. I don't think it can be stopped. If my destiny is to lose my mind because of fame, then that's my destiny. But my passion still means more than anything." And with that she left.

Chasity found her way to a room labeld guest. She was saying there untill they found a place for her. The room was purple with one accent wall that was black and whit stripes going down. The stripes were about a foot thick. Chasity found her way to the bed. o her surprise, it was black with dark purple flowrs on it. And black pillows. She liked the room a lot. She could get used to this. But what she couldn't getused to was, never seeing Vlad again. Chasity grabbed her phone and called him. Not realizing the time was different, so while it was 5:34 pm, it was 2:34 am there. Good thing Vlad was a nigh person.

"Hello?" Vlad's voice rang through the phone.

"Hi ya buddy!" Chasity said in the happiest tone she could fine. As she eard his voice she thought of never seeing him again, and tears were forming in her eyes. She fought them back and just kept on smiling.

"How are you?"

"Fine and you?"

"Good, hey Chas; where did you go? Otis can't find you?"

"Out for a walk."

"Where to?"

"Eslysia."

"Really Otis showed you ow to get there? And he let you go alone?"

"Well he doesn't know. . .Vlad please don't tell him, I had to get away."

"From what?"

"Life."

"What? But your already dead!"

"No my friend, I'm on the line that seperates life and death. I have no way of escaping, and I don't know if i should go to heaven or hell."

Vlad laughed through the phone. She could tell his fangs were showig. Oh how she longed to see him. Even though she knew she probably never was going to ever see him again.

"I hope you go to heaven, no you WILL go to heaven. No doubt about it. I promise."

"Huhh this is hard to say, but if you want me to go to heaven and help people, then I'm staying here, and I won't be comming back."

Nothing. Chasity didn't hear anything in the phone. She started to cry and her tears made her jeans wet. Her red hair got in her eyes a few times. She wiped her eyes and hung up the phone. Then a knock at the door startled her so much she let out a litle squeal.

"Just me." Said the voice of Frost. He walked in and stood at the end of her bed. He looked sad, and he had what looked like to be a smile. His lips were still pink, and smoothe, and they were more relaxed than before. He took a seat and this made Chasity curl her legs up, and hugged them against her chest. She looked at him and rearanged her bangs to hide her face. So maybe he'd avoid looking at her her swollen eyes, from crying.

"What are you doing her, 'Bad Boy Frost'?" This comment made him laugh. He looked at the floor and back at her. She didn't smile yet, so one he saw this, he lost the smile imediantly.

"I heard everything."

"What the hell? So I can't have any privacy here?" She stood up and so did he. He shook his head.

"No I wanted to com in to ask if you were ready to eat, then I heard you talking so I was being _pollite_ and I didn't interupt. And I happened to hear you."

"And you didn't think of not listening?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? Cover my ears and say lalala untill ou found me?" Frost let out a little laugh after the comment, for he had said it playfully and didn't wat to hurt Chasity's feelings. She giggled a little. hen lossened up a bit.

"Hey I'm sorry I won't do it next time, but now I wanna say I proud of you for telling your best friend that. It takes someone really strog to do that."

Chasity was starting to cry again, she managed to say,

"Thank you."

Then she was crying again. For the same reason. Frost got closer to her. Chasity still not sure if she should welcome him in, or block him, and keep him away. She was in need a hug right now though. . . .

"It's okay." He said and smiled. That's when Chaisty saw his eyes, and then without meaning to she looked into his past. He did have a family. A nice one too. He saved his sister, and he did do much for them. He was happy and bubbly like she always is. Chasity was sorry for the way she acted. She looked at his face and returned to reality. He was stil smiling. And just by the look in his icey blue eyes, she knew she could trust him. She stopped cryin and then he said,

"Good, now there's no need to cry. Ready to go eat?" Chasity nodded forgetting that she only drank blood. Well she decided to suck it up tonight. Because she was going to have a good future. And then, out of nowhere she stopped and stood up. So did frost. Then she gave him a big hearty hug. he froze at first then he started to hug back. He smelled of pines, and the forest. While she might have smelled like dust, and dead roses. Well who really cares, so, what the heck.


	3. Insulted by a not so friendly stanger

**CHAPTER THREE**

Chasity and Frost headed down to the dining all. For a workshop, it had it's mansion side to it. She looked around and took in the veiw. Thn she saw all the food let out on the table. North was sitting on one end, and Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy were sitting along the ends. Chasity looked at all the food. there was turkey, ham, mashed potatoes, corn, sandwitches, fruits, veggies, different types of meat and sausages, jelly and lamfor toast, stuffing, chicken, fish, fries, yogurt, starwbery pudding, pudding pie, peanut butter fudge, and a lot, lot, more. But then there was a little cup with red liquid in it. It was set aside from all the other food, and the big, golden metal cup was placed on a matching metal plate. They're was a nice white cloth napkin too. Chasity was stunned. She looked at it, then sat down in the seat infrount of the cup.

She looked at everyone else who was eating, but they still kept an eye on her. She slowly sipped it at first., then easily gulped the rest down. It was O negitive. Chasity loved O negitive, not her favorite, but it was good. She sat back and held a burp. She covered her mouth as if she was about to puke. Bunny was the first to notice, then just as he did, she let out a big hearty burp. Then after a few laughs, the lights turned off. All of room was black. . .no, Pitch Black.

"Everybody stay calm!" North shouted, then your could hear te Tooths scream over eveything, then the lights turned on slowly, but they did. Then in everybody faced Tooth's seat. Everyone shared the same emotion. Shock. Because when they looked in her direction, and at her seat, they saw the seat was empty.

"TOOTH!" Everyone started to call. Then out of nowhere an imag of black came. Then a girl voice came throught the air like she was whispering right into your ear. Except everyone heard the same thing.

"_I have your friend, Tooth, if you want her back, send your strongest guardian with me to go to Pitch._" She said.  
Frost was being stupid and asked,

"Who are you?" Then a beautiful girl came out of the shadows.

"I'm Starla Black. i do think it is unecessary for you to be asking me questions. She walked over to him and them leaned close to him and whispered, "_Between you and me, I think your cute, now get on my bad side, and I'll rip you to shreads. Got it?_" Frost nodded. She whispered again "_Good, because not only can I hurt you, but I can hurt your little friend, hot head over there. So if you want to keep them safe and sound, I suggest you not ask any questions. Got it?" _Frost nodded once again. Starla walked about and turned into a shadow. She wenteverywhere. Then she went up to Chasity.

"Good to see you again old friend." Starla said with a gleam in her eye. She had an evil grin on her face.

"You were never my friend Starla." Chasity choked. Starla laughed.

"Yeah right. Oh, I guess people who are friends don't share secrets. And sense I'm not your friend anymore," Starla baically yelled into the rafters of the building.

_"I can share your secrets_." Starla came close and whispered it into Chasity's ear. Chasity swatted her away, but Starla just went back into the shadows. Then he voce boomed into the room.

"_I know everything_." She then went down to Sandy and Bunny.

"Aww look at you guys, trying to act all tough and cool. But honestly your not tough at all. That little shell called insecurities it what I'm here for. I bring them out, so that everyone can see. Let's take Sandy for example. The old sack of sand can't say anything. Get's lost the crouds. Left behind, and forgotten. He longs for a voice. But he'll never get one. You know why? He lost it, because that was his punishment. He can't talk because he talked badly. And what does your mother teach you? If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say it at all. And that's exactly what happened to poor, old, silent Sandy."

Before Sandy could do anything to her, she to the shadows and laughed as she climbed the walls. For her fun had just begun.

"Let's look at Bunny next. Why I know where to start. How about eggs. Now why is it that a bunny delivers eggs. And not the chicken? You wanna know, because the chicken got fired and the Bunny was the little old janitor who offord to take the job. It took him years for the council to even look at him. Now to be the Easter bunny? That was a funny story shall I tell it?" Bunny was fumming, he never talked about this. Ever.

"I think I shall. Well one day before work ended he was supposed to clean the bathroom. And to his surprise, he saw an application to be the Easter Bunny, well, father easter back then. And out of luck he won. It took him 15 years of eavsdropping and staling to be the easter bunny. And to this day still complains, and is the mean, old sack of egg whites. Now I don't know if you know this but, Bunny's main specialty was cleaning the toilets, after chickens."

Bunny hated chickens. he hated them like a cat hates water. he looked at her, then the bad memory came up and he started crying. Probably the first time ever.

"Oh go suck an egg rabbit." She glistfully walked over to Frost. He was pinker than normal, ready to hear what she was going to say about him. he didn't fear her, her felt sorry for her.

"Before you start Starla, I just want to know, why? Why are you doing this?" Chasity spoke up, who was the only one not afraid of her.

"Oh honey, I never said I wanted to do this, I'm just doing my job. Sorry, well, no I'm not sorry, more like your welcome." She walked back over to Frost and started.

"Ok Jack. Let me think, you had a family, a bunch of friends, then you died. You left. they forgot all about you. And for most of your exsistance, so did you. Huh, Jack you'll never be able to get over that feeling. That darkness, and black in your heart. You won't be able to turn away from what you want to do. You've wanted to it. But you knew she doesn't like you. She's a monster. . ." hasity looked up, listening to what Starla was saying. She was talking about Chasity.

"She can't love. And neither can you. You say your all snow ball and fun time? Well love is hard. Love hurts. Humans say it's the closest thing they to magic. Well, you don't love, because you have magic. So why should you care? Why should you want this. No one really loved you Jack. They pittied you. They new you always going to be a troublemaker. So they helped you from the kindess, in, their, hearts. "

She took a step back a grabbed Jacks sholders from behind. He turned. She vanished. He tricked him, and made him turn every which way untill she stopped infrount of him and continued.

"I knew you liked her. The way in your eyes. the way you look at her. But fear is taking over you. Fear is bottling you up. And can't stop it. Let it run through you. admit it. Admit you love this feeling. The pain. You'd rather feel pain than nothing at all."

She left and headed for Chasity. Everyone except Jack looked. Jack turned and faced away. But slowly turned to face them and he watched.

"Chasity. Long time no se. Hows GiGi, your pathetic excuse for a cat?"

"Fine, he's better than you are."

"Stop with that mouth. It gets you in the worst situations ever. You were there when the killed your parents in Eslysia. You tell people it was a car accident. But you know better. you know, what really happened. Go on. Share it. Tell me what hppened, or do I have to remide you?"

Tears started to form in Chasity's eyes. She looked down.

"I guess i have to do it for you. You were eight. You wanted toplay. So you and your parents took you to Eslysia is Russia. There you played with GiGi, and while you were playing they left. They left you Chasiyt. And I was there. I was your only friend there. I comforted you. We found them in Eslysia back hoe in Bathory. We did it."

Tears were forming in Starla's eyes to. a connection between them formed like no other. they were crying tears that shared the same memory. Starla contiued but still had tear flowing dlown her pale face.

"We found them hung on a noose. You cryed so much that night. You knew you were left alone. And the wrost part was. It was your fault. You took them to Eslysia, where they were fugitives just so you could play with me. They got capptuerd and hung from their actions. Do you remember why they died? Why they were hung and why they couldn't ever go to Eslysia? Because they gave birth to you. If you haden't been born, they'd still be alive. living a better life. They didn't need to die. But because you wanted to play, they did. And it was all your fault."

Chasity was crying really hard now. And Starla hugged her and whispered, "_You will always be my friend, i say  
these mean things because it's my job. I'm sorry Chasity." _And with that she was gone.

Starla Black


	4. Vampires are not monsters

**CHAPTER FOUR  
**Pain, scared and insecurities. Three words that could describe what each of the guardians felts. For some reason Starla didn't mind to come over to Santa and tell him his past, or anything. Everyone was heart broken. Sad and they all felt alone.

Pitch looked at Starla as she came into his lair.  
"Are they weak?" He asked. His narrowed eyes were fixed on her as she looked at him blankly. She nodded and then sat down at her desk. She looked through the papers on each guardian and they're resume. She nodded when she got Chasity's resume in the mail. She looked at it. Obsorbing her friend features.  
"What's wrong Mahlyachi Dyavol?" Pitch looked down at her and gleamed. His eyes were forgiving and calm.  
"I don't know." She said turing away so she wouldn't have to face him.  
"No but you know something. I know your fears."  
"And I know yours. Try me Pitch and see if I don't turn you into dust. For good."  
"How will you do that?" He smiled knowing she can't possibly do anything extreamly harmful to him.  
Then she took out a dagger grabbed his neck held it tight, and put the dagger as close to his skin as possible. Pitch laughed.  
"Very good. . .now let me go." His voice was stern no longer nice and smoothe.  
"I just don't know if I should be doing this. . ."  
"Weren't you the one who wanted to get revenge on your friend hot head over there? I thought I was just doing a small favor for you."  
"I'm done Pitch I don't want to do this anymore."  
Pitch gleamed at her. He knew everything there was to know about her, and he was going to start.  
"You really want to go back to Bathory, and live alone. As a fugitive. Like the council or whatever will let you go back. You've caused enough trouble, and now you want to go and see if they take you in? Didn't you say yourself to Chasit that she made her parents die? Well by leaving my protection, you _will _die."  
And with that Pitch put black sand around her. She studdered and then sat at her desk. She looked at Pitch.  
"Yes master I will nevr again, think or try to leave you without your permission." He smilled. His eyes even more narrored than before.  
"Good my pet. Oh and keep an eye ou for any Guradians, we don't want them comming to see they're friend unnoticed." Then he lfet her alone. taking one last glance at the sleeping Tooth, In the biggest, highest, most deadliest cage he had.

Chasity went to bed tired of the day. Then she saw jack comming up from behind her. She could smell the Pines, he'd been out flyin. For the scent was fresh.  
"Hey Chas."  
Chasity almost stopped dead in her tracks. _Chas _She thought. Only Vlad called her Chas. She missed him once again. Then realizing how quiet she'd been, she spoke up.  
"Hi ya." Chasity smiled, and then looked down. As if she were avoiding his gaze. She wasn't quite sure if she was yet.  
"Hey today was really weird. And I wanted to make sure we got everything cleared out. Okay?"  
"Yeah. But just so you know it's not true. What she said about me being a monster. I'm not. She's just saying that to make you jellous." Chasity said as she cleared her throught for more to say.  
"She knows me, and she knows I hate being called a monster of some sort. . .of any sort. I just hate it."  
Jack put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.  
"I know your not a monster. You can't be. If you were a monster, The man of the moon wouldn't have picked you. Vampire are not monsters. No matter what she says I won't listen to it. Your right, she' just lieing. She wants us to fall and be weak. But we can't. I need you to stay strong Chasity. The fight hasn't even started yt and it looks like your quiting."  
Chasity was tearing up once again. She hid her face a lowered her chin. Jack smiled and took his hand and held her chin up to see her face. He examined it then with his cold fingers he wiped away her tears. With her chin in his hand, he sloly moved it for a light kiss on the lips. His Icey blue lips pressed against hers. And that's all it was. It was quick fast light, and romantic.  
"I beleive you can do this Chasity. I really do." Then he gave her a bif bear hug and said goodnight. He walked down the hall an Chasity saw him walk towards his room. She walked towards her room thinking,  
_Maybe tonight was a goodnight after all. _


	5. Freaky Friday

**CHAPTER FIVE  
**Chasity Woke up from her long, nice sleep. Probably the best one she's had in years. She ouldn't stop thinking about Jack. He was a friend now. So she called him Jack. Not Frost anymore. She replayed the memory in her head so many times, she new it by heart. The way his cold lips touched her. And how she could smell his minty breath. It was all perfect.  
Chasity got up and looked at herself in the mirror. Red. Blood red was all she saw. How could Jack love a girl who has commited murder before. She killed. She thought in her head over and over again on what Starla had siad. It wasn't lies. It was merely the truth. And Chasity's truth hurt. She was a monster. She was mean, and cold hearted. Happy, bubby, and outgoing, but a heart of stone. It was the truth. And the truth kept running through her head to remind her that she can't hide in dreams forever.  
Chasity got dressed in a whit tanktop and a pink mini skirt. She combed out her hair, and then thought of Starla's hair. She loved the way it looked. Then next to her in a drawer where the comb goes, was a pair of razer, sharp, scissors.  
_It won't hurt to try. _She thought. Shetook them out, and head a a few peices or hair. She closed her eyes, andstarted cutting. Her hair was beautiful before, and now she thought it looked even better. Chasity never really cut her hair before, so she didn't know if it would look good. She added a bow and left her room. With a new do, and a lot more confidence. (She doesn't really have black hair This pic just shows her oufit and haircut sher still has red hair.:)

Jack got out of bed whistling a very happy tune. He remembered only the good things last night. He remembered how he had kissed chasity, and how proud he was of himself that he did it. he did know that Starla spoke of the truth last night. And ddn't want to start asking Chasity a bunch of questions. So he did what he wanted to. he kissed her. He remembered his pink lips pressing against her. He didn't want to make it akward or anything for thier first kiss, (Because he was postive they were gonna kiss in the future too.) so he made it breif. And hoped for the best.  
Jack got out of bed and put of his useual, A blue hoodie with frost marks at the top nd bottom, and brushed out his white fluffy hair. He looked at himself in the mirror, and thought about Chasity. And how he loved her red full hair. He loved looking at her red hair. They matched her eyes so perfectly, well they were the sae color. But he loved that. Today he couldn't wait to see her hair. And admire it.  
He walked down the hall way and saw Chasity with a new hair stlye. Much like Starlas. He hair was all messy, and not the way it was last night. His jaw dropped and asked her,  
"What happened to your hair?"  
She took it offensivly and looked down like she always did. She wanted to cry. She didn't think jack would have such a bad reaction with it.  
"I cut it." She managed to whisper. Jack looked at her hair and her outfit. He loved the bow in her hair. And then smiled.  
"I like it." Chasity's head flew up and stared athim. She smiled really big and they walked down to thebanquet hall and sat down at the seat with blood in a golden metal cup. Then she realized what had really happened last night.  
"I my God! Tooth!" Jack quickly looked up at her. Chasity looked startled and scared. She quickly got up to go find North. She found him in the obserbatory. He, bunny, and Sandy were all talking about it. Chasity and Jack soon came to join in.  
"Starla said to bring your strongest Guardian? I think right?" Jack said looking at North more than anyone. North nodded, then looked at the other Guardians.  
"Well that settles it. Now who's going?" North clapped his hands together while he said this and looked around the room. Sandy stepped back shaking his head. Bunny knew he wasn't remembering the time he was a little rabbit instead of his regular 6 foot self. Then North looked at Jack and Chasity.  
"Okay, now listen you rugrats." Bunny started. "Which one of you wants to go.?" Jack looked plae. Extreamly pale. Chasity knew he didn't want to go. So she spoke up.  
"I will." Jack looked at her.  
"You can't"  
"Oh yes I can. I know her better than any of you guys. I know her fears. I know her past, it would be easier for her to harm me, true. But I can do the exact same."  
Bunny nodded and gave her an apporving glance. Sandy made a thumbs up out of sand over his head and smiled. North scratched his beard. He looked at them. Then thinking about what Chasity had just said. He nodded too. Jack was still unhappy.  
"Send me too." He offered.  
"The girl can handel herself mate. She's older than you by far anyways." Bunny said.  
"Jack it's fine, I can do it."  
"Okay, but promise me, you won't give up. Do it for Tooth, do it for the Guardians." He leaned to her ear and whispered, "_Do it for me._" Chasity hugged him while he was close. She let go, nodded and then headed off.  
She thought of them. All of them. While she flew off to Pitch's cave, or whatever it was, she thought of how she was going to defeat them. Or what they were gonna make her do. hr pain priority was to get Tooth. The globe was still glowing with millions of lights. Pitch wasn't strong at all. Tooth was still beleived in. And so far that's the only positive to her story. The baby Tooth's were still okay, and making as many deliveries as possible without their commander by thier side. Tooth was a big importance, and worked all year, besides Sandy and Jack. Then Chasity thought of how important they were. And how she couldn't be as important. Because she had nothing to give to the kids.  
What could she give them? That was the question. What could, or does she do to make kids beleive in her? Chasity thought long and hard about this question.  
_I'm a monster. Starla's right. I can't help kids. When ever I get near little ones, I just wanna taste their blood. I wonder how Vladimir did it. He was always good around children. I still can't control my thirst. . .thirst. . .damn it! I forgot my breakfast! Shit I knew there was something up. And why I was all pissed when I left. Damn. . .maybe if i just stop. . .Jut for a little O positve or A negitive. . .Starla and Pitch wouldn't mind right? _She thought. Would they mind? They probably would. So she decided to skip breakfast and go find his man cave. Soon after flyig forever, she found it. And old hole with a bed over it.  
_Oh i get it. He's the boogie man, he's under your bed. Haha. _Chasity went down, the drop was midly fun. But then she wondered how'd she get back up if an emergency.  
_Fly of cousre. . .man I'm a dumbass. _Chasity walked in the dark hallway. She heard laughter up ahead. She quickly speed upher pace and found the edge of the hallway. She peered into the room. It was huge. It looked rather familiar. . .it was the same size, and it was bult the same as North's workshop. Where the globe is kept. Except, Pitch's room was black. It was all black and there was a little dest, and sat there was Starla. Whom didn't see Chasity walk in the room. The globe was in the same spot. And showed the same thing North's globe did. Chasity took a brif look at how many children still beleived. Millions. She smiled then made her way towards Starla's desk.  
"Long time no see Chasity. Hows Frost, still shuddering?" Starla said looking at her.  
"he's perfectly fine no thanks to your help. So what do want. I'm here and I want Tooth to be sent back to North's house perfectly fine." chasity went into every detail becasue she knew if she justsaid, 'let her go' then for all she knew Starla could let her out of the cage, and she'd fall into poison, or fall on to sharp razors or something.  
"I won't let her go untill you promise to stay and listen to what we have to say."  
"I promise."  
"Pinky promise?"  
This almost brought tears to Chasity's eyes. She never broke her pinky promises. Never. And Starla was the only one who knew, because she was the only one Chasity ever had to Pinky promise to. Well besides Vlad.  
"Yes I pinky Promise. Now take her to North's house safe and sound. I want no harm to her!" Chasity yelled. Starla did as Chasity commanded and took her out safely and woke her up. She was under a sleeping spell. then once she awoke, Chasity told her to go to North's place. And not to come back. Chasity also told her that she was alright, and no harm was going to be done to her. Tooth noded, and then flew off.  
"Why did you lie?" Starla said.  
"Because I had to. If they knew I would get hurt they would come. And you never want all the guardians together against Pitch. We would win."  
"Yeah right. Remeber last time I came? I defeated all of you! I know everything, and anything ther is to know about everyone."  
"But we're not fighting you. We're fighting Pitch."  
"Wrong Pitch wants me to fight you guys. So that way I can distroy you once and for all. Pitch hired me to do it. Remeber? Little vampire? Every vampire has a slayer, and I'm yours."  
She diapered into the shadows and then she came to human form with Pitch by her side.  
"Good job Mahlyenki Dyavol. I'm proud of you. Now make sure shes weak enough, so she can't fight."  
Without choice Chasity froze in her feet. She forgot all about her flute. this whole time the flute. Why haden't she thought about it the first time Starla came? She reached for her leather boots and pulled it out. She started playing a tune. A tune that made you dance. She played ring around the rosey. Without a choice Pitch and Starla started to dance. Starla knew this trick, and pulled her hand out infrount of her and whispered,  
_Kondes es spari y tu dyavol _After she said the words. The flute jumped from Chasity's grip, and came into Starlas. Starla blew into the flute trying to play the song backwards, but the flute only works if Chasity uses it, or a relitive. It was useless to Starla. So she did what was best, for her and Pitch. She broke it in half. Chasity yelled and bent over and clutched her waist. The flute had her powers, and now they were gone.  
"Good job." Pitch said looking at Starla. He headed for Chasiy. He held her chin in his fingers, and obserbed her mouth. He took out her blade from her belt and made a cut in her cheek. She screamed in pain. but he wasn't gong to stop there. He picked her up and set her down in a chair. One made out of silver like an electric chair.  
He tied her hands down to the arms of the chair. Then did the same to Starla, except she did it willingly. Then he cut Starla's cheek as well, she winced but thats all. Then Pitch took a blood smle from them both. Pitch then took a drop out of each cut, and put Starla's boold into Chasity's cut, and put Chasity's blood into starla's cut. Then he said something, a spell.  
_"Hasken la bond y tu Starla mande Chasity konde es ta la sines korin." _Then pain went down both their bodies. Chasity couldn't move. Her head was pounding. And her fangs were growing out uncontrollably. Then She bit down. She couldn't breat. It felt like it took an hour just to take a breath in. She felt every pain in the world combinded. Then it all stopped. She could breethe again. She could feel every muscle in her body working agian. No pain. Then he opened her eyes and black air was covering most of her vew. She managed to get out of the chair. And realized she was where Starla was. She looked over at the seat she was in. And saw Starla, in her body.


	6. Telepathy and centers

**CHAPTER SIX**

Chasitys body flinched after seeing Starla in her body. She had her clothes on. . . her hair, and when Starla spoke, she had her voice as well. Chasity sat back down, she was flushed and even more pail. Then the black hair got in her eyes. She did admire her haircut. And glad that she had gotten her hair cut the same. o now she was used to hair in her face.

"Wow, you smell like dead roses Chasity." Starla said taking in a whif of the nice smell.

"I love your hair." Chasity said touching hr new black locks. "Hey Pitch why did you switch us? Wanna relive feaky Friday or something?" Chasity said to Pitch.

"No, my plan was to have Starla go to the Guardians in your body, get close to them, and then when she gives me the signal, We'll ambush them, you and me." He said comming closer to Chasity. Starla was smiling, trying out hw she'll say hello to Jack.

"Oh Jack! No. . . Hi ya Jack!. . .uh. . .Hey Jack, Hi ya Frost. Yeah i think i got one." Starla said smiling.

Pitch went over to tell her the plan.

"Strala i want you to get extreamly close to jack, he's the one we want. And no love contact. It's _forbidden._" he wispered to her everything. But more uetly, and Chasity couldn't hear.

"Hey! I'm still here? And what if I leave and tel Jack and everyone your plan? What will you do then?"

"Haha that won't happen. I know everything, remember? Oh, and I'll keep in mind your crush, and crush it into peices. And that little kiss you two shared, yeah i know about it, anyways that little kiss, is history. Remember that Chasity." Starla said. Chasity looked at her outfit, and realized one thing.

"But you don't act like me. Your still really mean."

"No I'm not, When our blood combinded, they gave me your personality as well. So I'm nice, bubby, and friendly, as well as mean, powerful, and a sinner. And your mean, powerful, a sinner, and also your normal self too. Oh by the way, I'm a vampire, and your the shadow keeper. Basically, a shadow keeper is a mini Pitch. Just so you know." Starla finished then flashed a fang filled smile. Chasity envyed her, and wanted her fangs back.

"Starla just so you know, you'll never, never be me. And bloodisn't that bad. It's better than regular food. Well for a vampire atleast." Chasity and Starla talked about each other, and without knowing Chasity was helping their plan go through. She didn't mean to of course, but Starla was right, they did share characteristics. Because Starla was a hell of lot more nicer than before.

"Ok enought happy time, Starla you have two weeks then you'll change back into yourself. So I want everything to be done and carried out on that last da, or before. So no playing around! Now go." And with that Starla left for the guardians.

Something was wrong with Chasity. She wanted to stay with Pitch. Something about him seeemed. . .welcoming and Chasity felt at home with that feeling.

"Well Chasity, we might as well get to know each other better, we'll be seeing a lot of each other form now on."  
Pitch said smiling. Chasity looked at his smile. He had black lips, thin, and cracked. Extreamly unlike Jacks. . . besides both of them being extreamly thin. She missed jack. She just hoped for the best.

. . .

Starla flew throught the sky, trying to remember everything she knew. It was staring to fade away. She bliked her eyes and slowed down. She started to get hungry. Trying to remember that she could only drink blood while in Chasity's body to seem less suspicious than she was probably going to act.

Starla stoped to rub her eyes. She was floating in mid air. But the thing that bothered her was how watery her eyes were getting. Then as she started to link them open someone yelled,

"CHASITY!" And flew up to her. Then her eyes flew open to find two cold arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Wha-?" She managed to chocke out. then the figure let go and she saw Jack. "Oh it's just you. Sorry i didn't see you." Starla said smiling. She tried to be the kindest she possibly could.

"Hee yeah. We've been looking for you forever! What did Pitch make you do? How'd you escape? Was Starla there? Did she make you feel bad? That no good son of a biscutt eater!" Jack said he looked up at Starla and she looked at him in disbelef that he had just said, 'son of a biscutt eater'.

Starla laughed. "So your against cusing? Nice Jackass." Starla said. Jack looked down at the ever falling ground. It looked like he was about to cry.

"I told you that already." He said. Starla stopped laughing. She bit her lowe lip thoughfully. She started to sink, and flew back up to meet his gaze.

"I'm sorry i toataly forgot Jack."

"It's okay. I'm fine really." He said but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

_What would Chasity do? What would Chasity do? What would Chasity do? Ha! Bingo!_

Starla thought, and with that she flew over to the sad Frost and gave him a warm, long. . . hug. She then let go and smiled. He smiled too, knowing shewas sorry. He pulled her in for one more hug. Unconfortable, Starla quickly moved out of it.

"Enough of this love fest! Lets go see the others." Starla put on a warm smile and so did Jack. So far t looked as if he had no clue it was Starla and not Chasity.

_Damn, the blood sharing voo-doo stuff really worked. I was never this nice.  
_  
True. Starla wasn't this nice sense the day Chasity left her. That one day, she thought she was all alone, forever. And was never nice to anyone, well untill now.

Starla and Jack flew to the other guardians. Starla rushed with jack to see the other guardians. She was surprising very excited to see them.

_Must be a Chasity thing, all this bubby emotion, and excite-ness.  
_  
Jack and Starla reached North's place in no time. The big gold doors opened up for their arrival. It was uncomfortable for Starla to come through the front door. She quickly walked through the doors avoiding the eyes of the big yettis. Starla fact 101: Yettis scare the _hell _out of her. Starla looked around the golden room, and all the paintings, and detail into the building. Jack gazed at her as if she's never been here before.

"Taking in the veiw?" Jack said. He must have known Chasity well, because he said things Starla would have never used as an excuse.

"Yeah." She managed to escape from her lips. Jack stared at them. Her lips were nice, smoothe, and pink. Just like an angel's lips wouild be. Then out of no where someone comes from behind and hugs her.

_Oh shit, not this again. . .  
_  
Starla forced a smile, to see Tooth behind her hugging the shadows out of her.

"OH MY GOD! Your okay! We were so worried about you. I did what you told me. I didn't go and I begged them not to go, but Jack insisted, and he left. I'm so sorry Chasity!" She basically spit into Starla's face. Then Tooth saw jack behind Starla. Tooth rushed over and ave him a hearty bear hug. She held him for a second.

_Ooooo! She likes him! Well she can have him, sorry Chasity, But I'm _not _kissing Jack.  
_  
She thought. They were still hugging. Finally, Jack let go of her. The twinkle in her eyes gave away how much she liked him. A lot. Starla leaned against a big golden pole in north's place. Then to her surprise Bunny was leaning on the other side of the pole. She tried to make some sort of impression, to get his attention. But all failed. She sneezed, coughed, laughed, burped, she even fell. But he was too busy in his boomerang.

"Geez! Bunny! Hey! Hi ya!" Starla finally blurted out.

"I saw you. Ya know you don't seem like yourself. You okay?"

"Yeah do i look sick?" Starla said starting to feel beads of swet forming. He was catching on.

"No, I guess not. Well, good to have you back Chasity. Between you and me, Jack _really _missed you." He smiled then hopped away to North and Sandy. Sandy looked at her suspiciously. Then he smiled and started flickering a bunch of little images above his head. Starla smiled at him.

"Nice to see you again Sandy." Then North looked at her.

"Come with me Chasity." Starla nodded, and then followed him into his office. He turned and locked the doors. The last image she saw was Jack looking directly at her.

"Am I in trouble?" She asked. She sarted to feel tense. Then a bad feeling was ppuching into her mind, she felt like someone was going through her thougts.

_Who's there? _Satrla said.

_Wait, you can hear me?  
_  
_Yeah now who the hell is it? _Starla said once again with an additude. North was going on about a center, and it tells you who you are, and stuff, but Starla wasn't really listening.

_Chasity supid, now isn't this so cool? I found out I still have telepathy even though I'm not a vampire, freaky right?_

Yupsikis, now my question is, why the hell are you messing with my head?

I wanted to see how it's going, I know, I'm supposed to be against this, but I'm kinda having fun with Pitch. At the moment, i'm beating him at chess.  
  
Starla looked amazed.

_So, your having fun, while I'm planning on hurting your friends?  
_  
_Well, Starla this is the only way I can talk to you, and honestly, your right, so you better not hurt them. Or else.  
_  
_Or else what?_

I'm the shadow keeper remember? I now have all the knowlage you had before.  
  
Starla gazed p to North who was going on about his center, and something about big eyes.

_So? Who cares, I know the ins and outs of the shadow keeper. So you can't hurt me without me knowing what your doing, or what your gonna do? So bite me.  
_  
Chasity was quiet for a long time. It gave Starla some time to catch up with North.

"So, how do i find my center?"

North chuckled.

"It's good to hear you speak up, I thought you were dozing off, but I guess you were listening. You find your center on your own. I can not hlp you, no one can except your self."

_Hey chas, you there?  
_  
_Yupskis, now what?  
_  
_North's talking about centers, and you have to find your center on your own, and that a center is hy your a guardian.  
_  
Starla looked at North. He beckonned her to leave. She left and waiting at the door was Sandy, who was putting him self to sleep. starla nudged him a little, then he awoke suddenly. She giggled, then continued walking. Starla hadn't giggled, in, well what felt like a century. She didn't like the feeling a much. She tried to get a hold of Chasity one more time beofre offically leaving.

_Chas? You still there?_

Yeah, sorry just beating Pitch at chess, so North wants me to find my center, and that's gonna tell me why the man of the moon picked me to be a guardian. Wow, that's all? How hard can it be?  
  
_Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but he expects me to go with Jack tomarrow, and do things, guardian worthy, so sorry but you'll be missingout on all the fun.  
_  
_Shit, andyways, if you need me, or if I need you, just think of e and then think of what you want to say, I should get it. But if I don't then I'm either busy, or in trouble at the moment.  
_  
Starla giggled again.

_When would you be in danger when your with Pitch? He's the greatest there ever was!  
_  
_Well, tell me what you think after you get to know Jack and the others, by the way, kissing Jack is forbidden! I repeat, FORBIDDEN! So don't even try!  
_  
Starla flashed a fang filled smile to Jack who so happened to walk towards her.

_No promises. . ._


	7. Mind play and feelings

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Pitch's voice was low as he watched Chasity pratice her new shadow skills, she was excelling very well. Maybe too well. He had thought multiple times why she hadn't fought back, and try to leave. Many times he thought she was plotting against him, but then the nice and innocent look in her eyes took him away from that thought. He was growing very fond of her. She had been a close second to Starla, maybe even closer. . .

No. She couldn't. Chasity is an enemy. Pitch mustn't like her, she could tuen her back at any moment, and he was planning to do the exact thing to her and her friends soon. Pitch was watching her, master Starla's skills. She was learning things Starla hadn't come across to yet. He started to worry. Not fear, worry. They were two completely different thing. And Pitch never feared.

"Alright. Let's take a break!" Pitch said, for he couldn't watch her master these skill anymore.

"What? But we practally just started!"

"No We started nine hours ago. I don't know why you think we just started. You've been doing the same exact things, over and over again. Your loosing your mind. Take a break! Now! Go Mahlyenki Dyavol."

"What did you call me?"

Pitch turned his back away from her. He looked down, now he was feeling, lonely. She was Starla. And he missed her deeply. He looked at Chasity.

"Mahlyenki Dyavol. Go to your room, and think of ways you can kill Jack Frost."

Chasity blinked then wiped her eyes.

"What the hell Pitch?"

Pitch was stunned. His powers didn't work on Chasity. He couldn't control her like he could Starla. He thought carefully about this. He found out one thing for sure. The only way to get her to do things for him, was to act weak, alone, and friendly. The thought of it made him shudder. But if her could try and lure Jack to his side once before, it would be a peice of cake to get Chasity on his side.

"I'm sorry, I miss Starla so much. She was like a daughter to me. I just can't bare being parted from her. She was my world, and now she's gone. I'm sorry. Mahlyenki Dyavol was my nickname for her. I just got used to you being here, and I called you that by accident. I'm sorry-"

Chasity ran up to him and put her hand on his sholder. On the inside he was smiling extreamly big, but on the out, he was in seconds of crying. Chasity was falling for his trick.

"I'm sorry Pitch, I didn't know you liked her like that s much. I had no idea. an you forgive me?"

"Just go to your rrom, and let me be for a while. I need to be alone."

Chasity slowly walked away and turned into the shadows, she sulked to her room, more of a chamber, but Starla had lived there once, and it did feel at home to her. She brushed her black hair and went to bed, to rest.

Pitch laughed, and then thought about how he could get Chasity to hate Jack. And maybe she could do the job instead of him. Pitch sulked around thinking of this subject for so long, he thought of the perfect answer, and he couldn't beleive he hadn't thought of it before. He would put a spell on her.

A spell to make her beleive that Jack is horrible, so horrible she won't relax untill his blood is dripping from her finger tips.

Pitch laughed at this thought. This evil, mean, wonderful thought. He went over to an old spell book he had once used to conqure every fear in the world for nightmares. He looked through it, and found the spell, he needed. He wen over to his desk wrote down the chant and creaped over to Chasity's room. With a snarl, he creaped in and looked at Chasity sleeping like a little angel in a devil's body. He did the spell. He first placed his middlefinger and index finger on her forehead, and then chanted three times:

Tutaj wziąć ten zbiór Irena i sprawić aby nienawidzić mróz Jack na zawsze, aby jej chcą go zabić i ona nie będzie przystanek aż jego krwi jest kapanie z że palce.

Chasity sceamed in her sleep. Her dreams were turning into nightmare by the second. She scramed, she was starting to cry, and her breath was getting shorter. Chasity was struggling to breathe, then it all stopped. The nightmares. The short breath. Everything. One thing came across her mind.

_I must kill Jack Frost.  
_

Jack smiled in his rrom. He was free of everyone, and everything. Waiting to be called for dinner, all he thougt about was Chasity. Yes she was acting a bit strange sense she came back, but he still loved her. He could only think about her lips and ho soft they were when he kissed her that one night. He dreamed everyday for the next.

He hoped Chasity would want to kiss him again too. He thought about her non stop. And would do anything to keep her from harm, and do anything to protect her from Pitch and the devil, Starla. She was so mean. And Jack despised her. He wanted no part of her. Ever.

A knock on the door startled Jack. He sat up right away.

"Come in." jack said.

"Hey Jack can i talk to you." It was Tooth. Not the person Jack had hoped to see, but he still liked her too.

"Sure what is it?"

"Jack, I've been meaning to tell you, uh what do you think of me?"

Jack was puzzled. She fluttered over to the end of his bed. He thought of something witty to say, as always.

"Like what do you mean? Personality wise?"

Nope, not witty at all. Crap.

"No I mean your feelings. Happiness, Anger,"

"Pitch!" Jack blurted out. Tooth blushed.

". . .Jellousy,"

"Starla." Jack said in discust. Tooth blinked nervously.

". . .Love,"

"Love?" jack said. He blinked. He could feel himself starting to sweat.

"Yes, Jack. Love."

"I've never heard of it." Jack said almost offensivly. he looked away, holding back tears. he didn't know why he was crying. he just thought it would be a good time to cry. But he held them back.

"Jack i think you have." Tooth said scooting closer.

"What do you want? I tought you how to do tricks while flying? i tought you how to fight, my way? What more  
could there be?" He stood up now. He started to get angry.

"Jack, There's so much more."

"Then what? What is there?"

"I don't know. I think it becomes more clear when we grow up."

"I will never grow up. You cannot make me." Jack turned around. He didn't want to face her. He knew he was immortal, and couldnt age. He wouldn' be able to grow up. He will, and forever be a child.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't know you would act like this." Tooth looked down. Jack loosened up. He heard Tooth starting to cry.

"I'm so sorry Tooth. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just don't understand you."

Tooth looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack hesitated at first, then slowly put his arms around her tiny waist. She smelled of toothpaste, and minty goodness. but nothing like Chasity. he couldn't help him self but kiss her wet ckeet, coated with her salty tears. He then kissed her jaw. Less salty than her cheek.

Then Tooth looked up at him. Jack looked at her and smiled.

"I romise I won't do that ever, ever again." Then he softly kissed her lips and then said goodbye. he left his room leaving Tooth in there. he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets. Then he saw chasity.

"Hi ya Jack!" She said wiht a big friendly smile. Then jack stopped in his tracks realizing what he had done.

_Oh shit._


	8. Secrets spill like a glass of water

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Chasity woke p in a stir, she couldn't remember anything tht happened yesterday. She remembered going to sleep, then she hada horrible headache. She couldn't bare it. The only thing she remembers is, she's going to kill Jack Frost.

_Chasity! Answer me!  
_  
_Oh, hello?  
_  
_Yes! Finally! Chasity what happened? I thought you were in trouble, you didn't answer me, and it's 12:02!  
_  
Chasity's body turned to her alarm clock. 12:02. Starla was right.

_Sorry, hey whats the fastest way I can get from here to North's place?  
_  
_Flying why?  
_  
_Just curious, but your gonna get a visitor today. . .  
_  
Chasity blocked Starla out of her mind. Her felings and actions, weren't herself. She was acting like Starla. A lot like Starla. And Chasity liked it. She was going to go visit Starla and her friends, see how they've been. Then with out any of them knowing it, she'll slit Jack's throught and leave. She'll leave with victory on her hands.

. . .

Starla got worried. She headed down for lunch, and to her surprise, everyone was waiting for her. Jack and Tooth were sitting rather quietly next to each other. Sandy was looking down not minding to look up. Bunny was playing with his boomerang as usual. And North had a big jolly smile on his face.

"Ahh! Chasity ready to dine?" North said chuckling.

Starla nodded and sat down at her seat. She looked up at jack and Tooth who now were the only ones not eating.

"_Tell her_" I heard Tooth whisper to Jack. Jack nodded and asked if he could talk to Starla in private. She nodded took one last sip of her O positive and went with Jack.

"What?"

"Chasity I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I didn't mean to."

"What the hell are you talking about Jack?!"

"I kissed Tooth."

Starla waited. Her jaw slightly open. She closed it then glared at disgust. She wasn't sad for him, she was sad for Chasity. The real Chasity. Starla wanted to punch that fool for what he did to before she could say anything Jack pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm really sorry Chasity. I didn't mean to. She was upset, she was crying and I felt sorry for her. I felt the need ti, you know?"

"No I don't know." Starla could hear him crying as he steaded to let go of her.

"I don't love her. I. . I, I love you."

Starla was stunned. Her fangs were fulling out, and shining. Jack took a step back as he saw them.

"Please forgive me Chasity."

Starla looked him in the eye, and shook her head. She didn't sign up for this. She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be home. With Pitch. Not here making up lies for her friend. Yes, Chasity was her best friend. And a best friend wouldn't let her best friend suffer like this. Even if her best friend had no idea what was going on right now.

"I'm not the one to ask for forgivness."

This was it. Starla was going to share her little secret. Share the plan, and better yet, get the real Chasity back.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Im not. . . I'm not Chasity."

"What? Yes you are! Wait. . . what do you mean you not Chasity?"

Jack took a few steps back gripping his staff harder than ever.

"I'm. . .I'm, I'm Starla. Starla Black."

Jack freezed and had a look of disbeleif come across his face.

"Explain." he said stern. No longer smiling and happy. He was feirce and stern. He was mean and full of. . .fear.

"You see I work for Pitch right? Well, Pitch made me and Chasity switch bodies, and Chasity is the shadow keeper, and from what I hear is becomming more and more mean by the second. She the ne who loves you Jack. Not me. I came here for a job, I came here. . . to kill you. it's been a week with me here, and I learned so much. I was supposed to tell all this to Pitch, but instead I have conversations with Chasity, in my head. Shes gettign stronger, and the latest converstaion I had with her, she said she was comming, but she wasn't herself. She was more me than ever. And I started to feel guilty when you said you loved me, because you despise me. You love her. And I didn't want to get in your way."

Tears started forming in Starla's eyes. She couldn't hold them back. Then slowly fell slong her white face.

"God, sorry, I didn't know I acted so much like her. It's hard for me to be nice on my own with Pitch, and I think Chasity is comming here to hurt you. And I also wanted you to know, it's not her. She's not in that body. It's a monster Pitch created. I know the counter spell to revese us, but, we need Chasity. And she said she'll be comming here. I just hope she'll listen. I'm so sorry jack. Chasity is an amazing girl. I never meant for it to get this far. And I promised her I wouldn't kiss you, because, She loves you too Jack. She loves you so much, she didn't leave Pitch because she knew if she did, he would kill you. She stayed to protect you. And I admire that about her. She's m,y best friend, and I promise i won't hurt her or you anymore."

Jack looked at her. his grip releasing. He came closer and then hugged her really hard.

"What? Why the hell are you hugging me? I just told you somthing extreamly valuable! And your hugging me? I'm the fucking enemy!"

Starla screamed. jack only laughed.

"Starla, thank you for telling me. I guess you really do care."

"Well at first I didn't give a crap wheather you died or not, but now that I've gotten to know you, I know your worth saving." Starla smiled. Then they went back into the dining room hand in hand, waiting for the future.

"Should we tell?" Jack asked.

"What ever you think is best." Starla said letting go of his hand and sat down. Tooth was most suspisious, and Jack sat down and ate slowly. Starla drinking slowly, but everyone else was staring.

"Well?" Bunny said looking Jack in the eye.

Jack looked up at him, then at Starla. He looked scared, scared to tell everyone Starla's secret. But he chose what was best. And he told everyone Starla's secret, once and for all.

"You guys," Jack started.

"I have something to say." Starla had butted in. "Jack you don't need to tell them. It's my problem, you shouldn't be repsonsible to tell them."

"What the bloody hell are you guys talking about?" Bunny said in his stong ausie accent.

"Let me explain. But if I tell you guys, you all promise to stay with me, and not go all coo coo, right?"

"Yes Chasity we promise now tell us." Nnorth said.

"Okay well first my name isn't Chasity, it's. . . Starla, Stala Black."

Gasps flew around the room. Then North stood up with his sword out held only a few inches from slitting Starla's throught.

"Let me explain! And you said you wouldn't go all coo coo! Look I promise I have good means. Chjasity is safe and sound."

"Your just lying, why aren't you all mean? Scared?"

"I'm never scared!" Starla sceamed she started screaming and she flew up into the air. She remembered one thing that had been lost for so long, I bet you forgot about it to. She pulled out Chasity's magical flute. Starla played the same tune to make everyone freeze. And when she played it, that's exactly what had happened. Once everone was frozen, she lowered herself.

"I'm sorry. But you need to listen to me. I wasn't going to hurt you. I was with you. Pitch made me do it. Pitch would've hurt you, but I decided to tell you the plan. Pitch is going to kill you. All of you, and i admit, I helped. But I got to know you. I regret ever signing up. But he's turing Chasity into a monster. Her mind is twisted, and she could kill you. I wanted to warn you. Buecause I didn't want you falling in love with me. I'm the monster. Not Chasity. She's a angel in devil's skin."

Starla played the song backwards. The first person to come up to her was Tooth.

"Tooth i'm sorry, I know how much you like Jack. No, I know how much you love him, I shouldn't have played with that."

Tooth smiled, "No silly, He loves you, or Chasity i guess. it's okay."

Then they hugged for a really long time. Bunny then comes up Tooth lets go of starla and flutters then looks deep into Starla's eye. She had to admit, she was getting pretty feaked out.

"Hi Bunny."

"You did something brave, your really stupid, I knew you were different, I hough Pitch had just messed with your brain, but this? Sick. And then you tell us? Your crazy. And I love that." Bunny let out a loose smile and then hopped away. Jack slowly aproached Starla.

"Hi ya buddy." Starla said shaking. She wanted to hug him badly. But then he hugged her.

"Your not mad?" She asked.

"Why would I?"

"I don't know, maybe because you were falling in love with the wrong person."

"starla, where did you get that I was falling in love with you?"

"I thought you loved chasity."

"Well, i, I uh,"

"You love her. It's fine. But we can still be friends right?"

"Of course. And I guess I do love her."

"You do. But just remember, friendship is better than love. But love is okay with the right person."

"I will. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

Jack smiled, knowing that was Chasity's thing.

"Pinky promise."

Then they hugged once again. He smelled of Pines. Starla would miss this place. But she honestly couldn't wait to get back to Pitch. She missed being mean.

Then to ruin everything North came up he looked extreamly pissed, and Starla was getting ready for a big slap in the face. North stared at her. Obviously not forgiving. Unlike the stories.

"You lied."

Was all he said then he left. Sandy came up and gave her a nod of aproval, then hurries along Bunny's side.

Starla went to go sit down, then right before North left, the ground started to shake, the few yettis in the room were startled and let out a shriek, Everyone clung on to someone, you know, safty purposes. Then the lights started to flicker.

"Oh shit, Chasity's here."


	9. The battle in the obsevatory

**CHAPTER NINE**

Starla wiped her head around, only to find dark smoke, building up in the room. But it didn't look like smoke, more like sand. Was Pitch here too? Starla couldn't think about that now. She knew Pitch. She knew how he wouldn't dare hurt her. After all. He is her father.

"Where the bloody hell is she?" Bunny said, whipping out his boomerang. His eyes narrowed, and focused on every inch of the room. Sandy looked ready, and better than ever. He was slowly building up his magical gold sand, to form two whips, which he held in each hand. North came back into action. He was still furious with Starla, -Hell, she would be furious at her self too- but North pulled it together, and pulled out his long sword. Both, of his long swords. Tooth and her fairies were ready to fight, but with it just being her, and no weapon at her side, Starla was wondering if she was really much help. Jack gripped his staff and was ready for a battle. Starla held the one object she had. That was lost for many days, but was still always by her side. Chasity's flute. The only weapon. But maybe one of the most powerful. After all, with the right song, and intent, she could make anyone, do anything.

"Starla, do you see her?" Jack said. He was gripping his staff so hard now, that the veins in his hand were popping out. It was very easy to see. For he had extremely pale skin. So pale, that the baby blue veins in a normal person's skin, looked navy blue on him. Well most of them at least.

"No. But I know she's here. I can feel it."

"Starla, I hope you know what you're going to do." Came a strong russian accent, that belonged to North. The sand was rising, and becoming s think, she couldn't see North, Bunny, or Tooth anymore. She only saw Jack, and the glow of Sandy and his golden sand.

"I don't" Starla mumbled to herself. She was looking curiously around the room, waiting to see a familiar face. Anger was building up in her. She was so mad, her mouth started to hurt. She had no idea why, but it just did. Then poking her tounge a little, were two fully grown fangs.

"Shit" Starla said to herself. Yeah, maybe Chasity was the new shadow keeper, but Starla knew all the tricks in the book. The only thing is, Starla isn't a vampire. And she doesn't know how to be one. Which lowered her confident of beating Chasity by half a point.

Starla kept an eye out. The ground started shaking again.

"Everyone remain calm!" North said. The sand was staring to clear up a bit, and Starla could see his face. Or at least the outline of it.

"Hey North, what do you suppose we do?" Bunny said. Also getting a few egg bombs out and ready for attack.

"Stay calm and put up a good fight." North looked at Starla, he let out a broad smile and nodded at her.

"We all will put up a good fight." He said. Starla smiled, knowing that she was fighting with them, not against them. Then the lights turned off. The smoke was clearing, but it was still pitch black. So it didn't really matter that much that the sand was clearing. Then, suddenly, the lights turned on, and right infrount of Starla's face was Chasity, but of course, in Starla's body.

"Starla Black, it's so nice to see you again. Just the other day, I was thinking about you. And you, and you, and you. . ." She continued pointing to all the guardians.

"I'm charmed. Chasity why are you here?" Starla said loosening her grip on the flute.

"I'm here because you didn't finish your task. So Pitch sent me here to finish it for you. Now, you can still do it. But if you don't want to," She trailed off coming closer to Starla, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"I'll be glad to kill your sweetheart. The one you truly love, but doesn't love you back."

"I don't love him Chasity."

"Wrong." She gripped Starla's neck and whispered in her ear once more. "Listen, If you don't do it yourself, I'll kill him. And give him a nice, slow, painful death. Your choice."

Starla was extremely angry now. And it was all Chasity's fault. She had done it. She caused everyone's pain. It was her fault. But still a little bit of Starla's fault too. She did sign up for it in the first place. . .

"Hey, so what are you gonna do?" Bunny said. He looked pissed, and wanted to go take a nap or something.

"Kill you all." Black dust had risen above again, and now black horses were being formed. Starla panicked. She ran towards Chasity with her bare hands and started tackling her. She tried to pin her down, or stop her, but she was strong. Pitch trained her well. But Starla was better. She had to get Chasity out of the spell. Out of the curse that Pitch put her under. She just had to. Then when she thought it was their fight only, someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

She yanked her arm up, and hit the person right in the nose. More like punched. Her knuckle hurt, but she wasn't about to show mercy just yet. She turned around and saw Pitch.

"Jesus Pitch! I thought I had hit someone who really mattered! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Pitch sneered at her comment. He just shrugged it off. And beckoned for the fight to continue. With a slight nod from Pitch, Chasity punched Starla in the nose.

"Shit! Chasity what the hell? I wasn't going to punch you in the nose!" Her nose was now dripping blood. She cursed under her breath and Chasity took it easy, backing up a few steps.

"Any one wanna switch out with me? I need a break." Starla said sitting down at a table. She cared for her nose. "Was it pinch and tilt up, or pinch and tilt down?" She asked. Bunny groaned.

"So are we gonna fight or are we gonna play medical school for the rest of the day?" Starla could feel the room cool off. Like all the tense left the room. Pitch slowly approached me.

"Go away. You might carry diseases." Jack said sitting down next to Starla. He looked at Chasity, then his eyes glistened. He did love Chasity. He really did. And even though they were supposed to be in a battle, hating one another. Chasity somehow over looked that. And she ran to Starla's side.

"I think it was tilt up and pinch. Well at least that's what I used to do. I don't know if it's right or not."

There was a gleam in her eye. One that hasn't been there in so long. A kindly gleam. One she held safe just for friends. Which meant, they were friends once again, and nothing less. Or that's what Starla thought anyways.

"Thanks." Starla said plugging her nose. She tilted up, then Chasity's smile left. Jack was first to notice. And also first to notice Pitch was gone as well.

"Starla, where's Pitch?" Jack whispered in Starla's ear. She shrugged and stood up quickly, realizing the only guardian still o the look was Sandy. He was still wide-eyed and alert. She had to give that to him, he was a fighter.

. . .

_Chasity snap out of it, this isn't you, keep fighting Pitch. You can do it._

Chasity now had to talk to herself. Her emotions were building up. She was done being Pitch's minion. She wanted to be with her friends, and Jack. Oh how she missed him. How she missed his cold touch, and his smile, that smile with perfect smooth lips. . .

_You don't have time to day dream about him. Get out of Pitch's control. That's your number one priority right now Chas._

Chasity was right. Althoe she thought she was gong crazy, she was right. She can't be day dreaming about boys. She had a serious situation, like life and death situation. Literally.

Then a hollow, sullen voice popped in her head. But it didn't belong to anyone in the room. They weren't here, but still right next to her.

_Chasity, do you really need them? They abandoned you. They left you. Your only friend now is me. I helped you. Look at you, you even look like you belong with me. Not them._

Maybe the voice was right. Chasity walked over to the opposaint side of the room. Little beads of sweat started to appear. She was panicking. The voice belonged to Pitch.

_Pitch, what do you want? I've got you in here, I want to go. I don't want to work for you anymore._

_Ahh, But you can't help it, Chasity. I control you. I choose what you do, and I know exactly what I want you to do._

_Pitch no. . ._

_Kill Jack Frost. Now GO!_

And with that, Chasity's eyes glowed red, not normal, but they appeared normal for a second or two, then they glowed red again. She ran up to Jack and started choking him. He struggled then got out of her grasp. Starla flew at her, trying to get her away from them. But it was no use. She was too powerful. Starla didn't know how powerful she was.

Chasity called up more, and more horses. They formed out of the shadows, and they all charged at the guardians. Sandy was whipping his wips like crazy. He looked like he could've been sweating. Tooth was in the corner poorly fighting off the horses. The baby teeth are fighting as well, but they really weren't anything compared to them.

Bunny was probably was next to Sandy on the, 'Who's the strongest fighter on the Guardians side'. He was throwing egg bombs like there was no tomorrow. And his boomerang was flying everywhere. Chasity had to duck a few times. Then there was North, who was swinging his sword everywhere. He almost cut Bunny's ear. He was handy with it, but at the moment he didn't show his skills.

Chasity was trying to fight off both Jack and Starla, they were both strong, but she was stronger. She whipped around them, trying to find a point to get jack. One good hit, and he would be down. Chasity got a black sand, bow and arrow. Pitch had tought her personally how to do it. And by personally, I mean he didn't teach Starla.

"How can you do that?" Starla asked.

"Pitch tought me. Its something new, even for you, am I right?" Chasity said.

"Yes." Starla took a few steps back, knowing what that thing could do.

Jack wasn't about to give up though. He made the black sand turn into frost, and he shot icicles from his staff. His face was turning pink, and beads of sweat were starting to drip down. He kept on fighting though. Chasity was startled. And she kept on backing up. She held her hands up to her face, blocking them from Jack's fires. Then they all stopped, and a door opened. She slowly lowered her hands and looked at everyone. The sand was all gone, and she looked down at her body. She had her own body again.

Chasity was finally Chasity, well almost. She looked and sounded like Chasity, but her mind was still resting in Pitch's hands. She looked around at everyone. They looked startled. But one face looked happy. One very ol, familiar face. That ran up and gave her a hug.

"I thought I'd lost you. Chasity I missed you."

The voice was slurred, either, the person was getting weak, or Chasity was blacking out. But it was neither. Chasity's feet tingled, and she felt giddy. But then Pitch took over once again. She had a headache. And wanted to rip who ever was on her off. But she couldn't No matter how much Pitch wanted her to.

"Chasity, I tried to come sooner, but I didn't know where you were. But then I forgot about you symbol. And I contacted you as soon as I could. I'm sorry."

Chasity started to grow stronger. And she pulled away and saw the face of someone she once loved. Or maybe still loved. A friendly face. An old friend, not a stranger. She felt safe with him. Yes him. The one true friend she had. The one who loved her before she got tied up with this mess.

And for a second, she forgot about Pitch. She forgot about the world. She was so happy right now. She started to cry. She was crying tears of joy. Because she was with someone she felt safe in their arms. And also because she wasn't under Pitch's spell anymore. She doesn't know how, but she one hundred percent knows, she finally was released from his spell. Maybe it was seeing her friend. Or switching back to her body. But she knew she wasn't with Pitch anymore. And to make it even more real, her flute was in her pocket. She didn't know how, but it was. And her fangs were back. Whiter, and sharper than ever. And she loved them.

"I missed you too." Chasity whispered into his ear. His black hair got into her eyes. She laughed. And hugged him even tighter.

"Chasity, do you remember me?" He sounded scared.

"Oh course, I do, Your my best friend."

He was. He was her best friend. She was hugging him. And her best friend was Vladimir Tod.


	10. Goodbye, forever

**CHAPTER TEN**

Chasity was so happy. She had her best friend right here at the most scariest of times. And he held her in his arms like there was no tomorrow.

"Vlad don't let go." Chasity whispered. She hugged him tighter.

"I promise. I won't." They hugged even longer, and Chasity loved every second of it.

. . .

Starla was befuddled. Vladimir Tod. He came to save the day. And Chasity was start struck thinking he did it all. But Starla was happy too. She had her own body back. No more floating, and fangs, instead she got shadows and thick eye liner. She had to admit, Chasity did look better with red locks than she did. But then Starla's gaze turned from the love birds to a drooling, sad eyed Jack.

"Aww your girlfriend left ya didn't she?" Starla didn't try to be mean, but her tone said it all. She had her ugly self back.

"huhh I guess it was for the best. But I wish I was the one she was hugging."

"Dude! Your Jack Frost! You can do more than this pravus can in a second! Go get your girl back."

_Anyways, if she doesn't go for Jack, I might have to slip in, he's a REALLY good kisser. . ._

"Your right. I should." Then Jack walked up to Chasity, and tapped her shoulder. She looked up and once she lifted an eye, Vlad looked up and he got extreamly defensive. Like extreamly defensive! He stood infrount of her, his eyes glowed iredesent purple, and his fangs enlarged.

"Hey Chasity." Jack said.

"Hey."

"Hi."

_This will go on forever. . ._

Starla stepped in to break the awkwardness. SHe placed one hand on each of they're shoulders. And she smiled big.

"Well While you two get over this shock of seeing each other, I'll go find Pitch, whom both of you forgot, he left the building. And I think you might wanna tell your friend Vladdy here about you two."

"What about them?" Vlad said.

"Oh you'll find out soon pravus. You will. And Chasity, It's nice to have you back." She patted Chasity's shoulder, and then turned to the shadows, and left.

. . .

Chasity's gazed turned from Jack's to Vlad's and back again. She did this untill Jack pulled her in for a hug. She hesitated for a second or two, then hugged him back. But he let go much faster than Vlad. Like she forgot to put on deoderant and she smelled funky. He stepped back and looked at Vlad.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Vlad said.

"Cool." Jack said. He was acting more like a child right now than ever.

"Chasity how are you feeling?" Vlad said. Chasity wasn't feeling so good. Her choppy bangs were getting in her face, and she felt sick. Maybe it was the clothes she was wearing. She looked down at _what _she was wearing. For she had forgotten. Black messed up converse. Ripped up tights, and silvery, sparkly shorts. Chains were hooked on her belt loop, also accompanied by a silver belt. Then she was wearing a haltered top, that had "The Cab" 's logo on it. She was also wearing stripped gloves with the fingertips cut off. They could've once been snow gloves, for winter, but now they just completed he outfit.

Chasity smiled then remembered Pitch.

"Ohmigod Pitch!" Chasity said. She suddenly looked panicked. She twisted around, then Jack put his hands on her shoulders, just as Vlad had done not too long ago.

"Hey Starla is going to take care of him and see where he went, okay?" Jack gave her a reasurring smile, then hugged her again. tension was building between the three of them.

"So, jack, have you seen the other guardians?" Chasity said walking over to the dining table, and scanned the room. Then four figures stood at the door.

"You guys!" Chasity said, as she ran towards the figures. Then she gave one of them a big hug. Bunny smelled of chocolate. Chasity peered over to the others. Sandy looked tierd, but still really happy to see a familiar face, or well, knowing that the person you saw, accutally belonged in that body. Tooth flutterd around, but kept on moving her gaze from Jack, to Chasity, then peeked at Vlad. North was extreamly happy to see Chasity, and know it was really her.

Chasity soon let go of Bunny and faced the others. She smiled and looked releved.

"Hi ya guys." She said.

Tooth flew over and gave her a warm hug.

"Nice to have you back hun."

Chasity hugged her back. Then Tooth let go, and flew over to Jack. Trying to make small talk.

. . .

**Jack's P.O.V.**

She looked beautiful. Her red air flowed and bounced as she walked. Jack couldn't take his eyes off her. But he managed to take a peek at Vlad. He looked upset. Maybe just as upset as Jack was. But he couldn't understand why.

_Yea, I know they're best friends, but this is Chasity's choice. And he should respect that if she want's to stay here and be a guardian. But the same goes for me. I should respect her if she chooses to go home with him. . ._

Jack was getting troubled. Then Tooth came over to him.

"Hey Jack." Tooth held a weak smile. He could tell she was nervous. She was holding her arms, and fluttering a little lower than usual. She also was constantly looking around the room. As if she was being watched.

"Hey Tooth." Jack said.

"So, are you happy, Chasity, is back?" She managed. Then Jack realized why she was nervous. Vladimir was eavesdropping. Listening to their every word.

_Stalker. . ._

"Yea. I hope she stays with us."

"Why wouldn't she?" Tooth said. She knew the answer, because she was staring directly at Vlad.

"I don't know. Just a feeling I guess." Then right before Tooth could say something else. Chasity walked up to them.

"Hey." She said. He eyes sparkled. It was getting late outside. And everyone seemed to be tierd.

"Hey, Chas, can I talk to you, alone?" Vlad had said. Chasity nodded and they walked over to a corner.

. . .

**Chasity's P.O.V.**

She walked over with him and they went near a coner so they couldn't be seen.

_He's not going to, kiss me, is he?_

Chasity kept on thinking. Then Vlad spoke up.

"Chasity, I missed you so much, and I don't want you to get hurt anymore. Please, please come back toBathory with me. Otis, and Henry miss you. We all miss you. And Nelly would miss you too. Chasity, please come back. We all miss you. I need you to come back. Please."

Chasity held her breath and whispered something into his ear.

"Ok." Vlad smiled and planted a smooth kiss on her forhead. Then hugged her again.

"I missed you too Vlad. You'll always be my friend. And I will always love you."

She hugged him and once they broke appart, Vlad placed a kiss on her cheek, and left.

"Bye, Vlad!" Chasity called after him.

"See ya." He said. Then left the North Pole, for good.


	11. What is this emotion?

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Chasity was stunned. How could she have told her best friend to leave the North Pole, and that she wasn't going to come with him? She was shocked that she did that, but she has already spent her years and time with him. It's time to start a new chapter, a new chapter with new friends.

Speaking of new friends, Chasity went back over to the center of the room. Her eyes darted around the room, in search for Jack. And once they found him, she held a huge smile on her face.

"Jack!" Chasity called. She waved her hand in the air like a dork. Jack laughed under his breath, and put a smile on his face too.

"Hi ya Chasity." Jack said. Chasity walked over to them. Jack was standing with the other Guardians. Who were mumbling about something, and the hovered over the table. Chasity was starting to act like herself once again, and she started to get jittery.

"What are they talking about?" She asked Jack. He looked back at them, and, North looked up.

"Ah Chasity! Welcome back!" North patted her shoulder. "Your curious of what we are doing, yes?" Chasity nodded and walked in a bit closer. "Well, come! We explain everything."

And that's exactly what he did. He started babbling on and on about what they were talking about. And Chasity started to relax, and not become so jittery anymore. North was telling her about Pitch, and what had happened before she was herself again.

_Okie, Okie, let me recap on what North just told me. . . . Okie, so Pitch was, is still is planning something still, and he now has Starla, and she's his secret weapon. Wait, I thought he already did his secret plan? Wasn't it switching me and Starla? I guess not. But, North also mentioned that switching us probably was only the first part of his plan. His plan to kill Jack. Or maybe it was his plan, and Starla just didn't go out with it. And now he has to think of a different plan. . . I don't wanna fight Pitch again. Althoe, we didn't really fight, did we? Oh whatever. Anyways, North also was saying how we need to train and build up our powers to defeat him. And the bad part about that is, I'm more of a hand and hand combat kinda girl. I don't have special powers. I think the first few days when I was with Pitch, and I was talking Starla, she said something about North saying that everyone has a center. I wonder how I'll find mine. . ._

_North knows a lot about this stuff. He also told me that if we're strong enough, we could defeat Pitch once and for all. Wait, I though Jack already did that like a few years ago! Like, it was on a lake and Jamie helped him. . . wait, how do I even know that? Man, this is getting creepy. Oh, and Bunny was saying, how I'm a vampire, and maybe I have a special power, that I'm able to use against Pitch, because he'll never know what hit him. Bunny kept on talking about my vampric skills. I got tired of it and I started to ask Tooth what she thought._

_Tooth said she doesn't have a special power, or none of which she knows of, and she knows how I feel. All she has are the baby tooth's and I guess dental floss or something. Then she said how she was still waiting to find her special gift and what not. I asked her how it was like being around people, with giant swords, and egg bombs, magical sand whips, and a magical ice staff that controls winter. She paused. I thought I made her feel bad, then she showed me a smile. She told me that not having a power, doesn't make you special. And that's when I smiled and gave her a huge hug. Man she knows how to boost a girls self-esteem. Mental note: Talk to Tooth when I need mental and or physical help, or in need of a quote._

_I went back and started to listen, or well pay attention to Sandy. I finally got used to his images and things above his head. So I understood him now. He was talking, or signing, about how we should fight Pitch next time. And how we shouldn't give up. Of course I payed attention, but it was kinda hard with everyone mumbling to them selves. And also he was signing pretty fast. I was able to understand most of him though. He was talking about Starla now. And how Pitch could mess with her head, and she could possibly kill Jack. But it was only a theory. _

_They kept talking and talking, man, I'm getting bored. What's Jack doing. . . _

"Hey Jack!" Chasity said. Jack was listening and shooed her off. "Hi Jack!" Chasity said again. This time he turned and faced her.

"Hello." He said. He was about to turn back around when Chasity put her hand on his shoulder.

"Can we talk? This stuff is getting boring." Chasity said. Jack nodded and they made their way to Chasity's room. "So what's happened since I've been gone?"

"A lot." Jack said. Then he suddenly remembered exactly _what _had happened. Jack started off with the simplest thing. "I think, uh, I don't know how to explain it. It's. . . wonderful."

Chasity looked at him and shrugged it off. "You'll figure it out soon enough." Jack nodded.

"So how was living with Pitch like?" Jack asked. He wanted to make this as friendly, and non awkward as possible. But that was kinda hard at the moment.

"It was weird but oddly fun! We hung out, and he went over his evil plan like ten billion times! But we also played chess, and talked. Hey, did you know Starla is his daughter? Or step daughter or something?"

No, Jack didn't know that.

"No." Jack simply replied. Then Chasity went on and on about what she and Pitch did. Finally she was about to stop talking, when she added.

"But overall, he isn't so mean when your forced to be with him." Then she stopped talking. Or at least Jack thought she did. She looked deeply into his eyes, searching them for answers. She smiled, and her expression softened.

"Hey Jack, remember when you were saying, uh, something about your emotion, and you called it wonderful, because you didn't have the right words?"

Jack looked into her eyes now, concentrating on how red they were. And how innocent she looked right now.

"Yeah." he said. Chasity was going to say something, but she hesitated. One finale time she looked into his eyes, wanting to hear him say what he meant.

"Well, I think. . . I think I have the words."

"You do?" Jack said. He looked at her, and sat a bit closer than he ever has. They sat on Chasity's bed, her red hair getting into her eyes. Jack pushed her hair out of her face.

"Chasity, what are the words?" He said in a hushed voice. Almost a whisper. Chasity gleamed at him. Hope lingered in her eyes.

"I. . . I love you."

_Were those the words? _Jack thought. He beamed at her.

"Love." He said testing out the word. Chasity nodded.

_It's so familiar. . ._ Jack thought. He knew this word. He did. This was the word.

"Love" Jack said again. Chasity beamed at him. Waiting for him to say something else.

_Is that the word? Is that the feeling I feel? Should I touch her hair? _Jack thought some more.

Chasity paused. Jack put his hand against her cheek. Touching her hair, and feeling how soft it was.

_He's testing the word. Was I a fool? Should I have said it at all? Does he know what love is? He's touching my hair, my cheek, does he love me too?_ Chasity thought.

They locked eyes with each other. And they gazed at each other for a while. Jack whispered to Chasity,

"I love you too."

_He does love me. He feels the same. He said it, he loves me. . ._

Then Jack leaned it, and kissed her. Their lips pressed together. Chasity closed her eyes and kissed Jack back. Now she could really smell the pines, and winter frost. It was magical. But, the magic ended, and Jack pulled away.

Chasity didn't want to stop kissing him. She loved him. She knew she did. And Jack felt the same. She wanted to lean it and kiss him again. And after all this time, staring at his perfect smooth lips, she was right, they were smooth. Smooth and soft. And he was a really good kisser.

"Chasity, I'm. . ." He trailed off. Was he sorry? Sorry for what? Kissing Chasity? "I'm, I'm in love with you."

Chasity giggled. "You told me that already."

"No, but, I've never kissed you before. Well, not like that at least." Chasity looked at him, she remembered that feeling she had when he first kissed her. But then he just placed a light kiss on her lips. This time, Chasity kissed him back. And she liked today better than any other day she's ever had with him.

"Jack, it's okay. I promise." Chasity hugged him and kissed his cheek. "It's okay."


	12. Lillies, Exotic Roses, Lilac, and Lemons

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Bunny's P.O.V (in third person)

Bunny was still talking with North, Sandy, and Tooth. He had already noticed Jack and Chasity's departure. He just chose to continue talking and not to bother them. He knew Jack liked Chasity. It was obvious. But right now Bunny was consumed in the conversation on how to defeat Pitch to worry about Jack and Chasity's love life.

Their plan was simple. Or at least North thought it was simple. What they were ging to do was, first, they were going to get jack to distract Pitch and Starla, then Chasity comes in and helps. After they got Pitch all excited, Tooth is going to let out her Baby Tooths' and they're going to fly around and annoy Pitch. Next, Bunny is going to create holes, and make Pitch and Starla fall through them. Once they do, they'll end up in Bunny's world, where Sandy will then hit them with his sleeping sand, and knock them out. Once that's done, North will collect them, and take them to his 'prison' room or something. And that's all they got.

Bunny didn't necessarily think it was a good plan. But it was a start. Once North was happy with it, he left the room to go slumber. Sandy was just about to leave and go make children fall asleep, when Jack came into the room, hand in hand with Chasity. They looked happy, and Tooth got sad. Yeah, Tooth likes Jack, we all know that. She makes it obvious too.

Jack made his way towards Bunny, Tooth and Sandy.

"Hello." Jack said smiling. He was humming an unfamiliar tune. Of which Bunny didn't know.

"Ello mate. Shouldn't you two be headed off to rest?" Bunny said. He was cleaning everything up. Putting away their notes, and maps, making everything tidy for the next dinner.

"I was hungry." Chasity spoke up. She let go of Jack's grasp, and walked over to the opposite side of Bunny, helping him clear off the table. She smiled, and it looked like she was blushing. Hard. But she kept her head down for the most part. Jack watched her clean. They way he looked at her puzzled Bunny. Then he knew something was up.

"Alright you two. So what did you guys do when you left?" Bunny said. He looked directly at Chasity, staring her down like there was no tomorrow.

"What are you talking about Bunny? We just talked, and he told me what happened around here while I was gone. That's all." Then Chasity went back to her work. Damn was she a good liar. But Bunny knew better. So he started asking Jack questions.

"Well mate? I know you two did more than just talk. You haven't looked at her like that before." Then Bunny pulled it down to a whisper.

"_Did ya kiss her?" _He asked. Jack's cheeks stared to turn to a very light, pinkish pale color. Which was his way of blushing.

_"You did didn't cha mate?" _Bunny whispered again. Jack looked at Chasity, and returned his normal color. Daydreaming, he slowly nodded to Bunny.

Bunny laughed and continued to clean.

"What?" Jack asked, looking insulted.

"Nothing. Why didn't ya tell me?"

"I dunno know." Jack said in a hushed voice, almost a whisper. Then he shrugged and walked over to Chasity. Bunny laughed under his breath and continue picking up trash. Then he thought to himself,

_Haha, kids. . ._

Chasity's P.O.V (in third person)

Jack walked over to Chasity, and she paused for a moment, and then continued picking up. He stood next to her just watching her. She soon got uncomfortable, and walked over to the kitchen, and started handing the yetti's the dirty plates. Chasity grabbed a cup of AB-, and sat down in the dinning hall. Bunny had just left, and Chasity and Jack were finally alone. Well, almost alone. Little elves started to come in and out of the dinning hall, holding trays of new cookies the yetti's had just baked. They came in running around, untill Chasity and Jack took a sample of each one. It was pretty hard considering they weren't all that hungry, and some of the cookies tasted like crap. But they managed. And once all the elves were gone. And all the Yetti's had disappeared. They were finally alone.

"Wow, I'm stuffed." Chasity said, letting out a big burp. jack laughed and he picked at the table-cloth, making the cloth unravel a little, which would upset Santa a lot if he found out. Chasity picked up her half drunk cup of AB- and slurped the rest of it. Then she looked at Jack.

"Hey Jack, I was wondering, how long have you, um, liked me exactly?" Chasity stammered. Jack blinked and sat up, he looked at Chasity.

"Well, to be honest, when I met you, you seemed nice, and hot-headed. Then once I got to know you, i found out, you were smart, kind, extremely funny, and you not only were beautiful on the outside, you were beautiful on the inside too." Jack smiled at Chasity and she blushed.

"Jack, I don't know what to say." Chasity said. She stammered for the right words, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I have something, tell me when you found out you liked _me._" Chasity looked at him, cleared her throatand started talking.

"I, I first liked you I guess, was when I found out I was a guardian, and I went to my room. You have no idea how sad I was that I wasn't going to see Vlad ever again. But then you made that corny joke because you were eavesdropping, and I told you not to. Uh, I remember, you had said to me, _"Well what was I supposed to do? Cover my ears and say lalala untill you found me?" _Jack you lightened my mood, and made me happy. I knew you would be a good friend in the future, and I found out your also funny in your own way."

Chasity stopped talking and looked at Jack, who was rocking back and forth in his chair. He seemed quite happy. Like he wanted Chasity to say that. Then he stopped rocking, looked at Chasity and said,

"So, that's what made you like me? My comment?" He had a sly grin on his face, which made Chasity giggle.

"You can say that." Then Chasity thought for a minute. "Oh, and when I hugged you in the hall, you smelled so good." Chasity smiled and closed her eyes. Remembering the scent of pines and a cold, winter forest.

"Haha, you smelled pretty good too." Chasity blinked at his comment.

"No I didn't." She said. Like she was stating a fact, and not an opinion.

"Yes you did. I distinctly remember, you smelled like, well, I dunno I think it's like a Lilly, or some sort of exotic rose. And you also had a hint of lilac, and lemons too." Chasity blushed. She was reading a book, called _Beautiful Creatures_, then, and the main character, Lena, she always smelled of lemons and rosemary. So Chasity had made herself a lemon and rosemary perfume. But no one really noticed. Vlad didn't even say anything to her.

"Really? I always thought I smelled of, blood, maybe dead roses." Chasity blurted out. She was originally going to say she had smelled like dust, but didn't bother.

"No, never. You always smelled wonderful to me. It was so perfect, and by the way, lemons, really go good for you. I like it." Chasity was confused.

"What do you mean, 'it goes good for me'?"

Jack laughed.

"I mean, it ties everything together. Your red hair, your eyes, the way they sparkle, your skin, how it doesn't sparkle in the sunlight. . ."

"Real vampires don't sparkle." Chasity stated. Jack looked at her and smiled. Then he continued.

"The way your always in a happy mood, your clothes, and how it fits your personality. Then comes the scent. When I look at you, I might not think of lemons first, but, they suit you. Lemons complete you. And then, if you add it all up, it's what makes you, well, you. And I love you."

Chasity blushed and she squealed a bit. She covered her mouth and blushed even harder.

"I never really thought about it that way. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Showing me, that the little things, well, they do matter."

Jack laughed and then looked at the roof. Chasity followed his eyes, and it almost looked as if her were staring at the gold paint.

"What are you staring at?" Chasity said.

"The beauty in the ceiling." Jack leaned back and rested while looking at it.

"I never thought of the ceiling to be beautiful. It's just a golden ceiling with swirls." Jack smiled and stared even harder. Chasity was confused. For it was just a ceiling painted gold, and then there were goldish brown swirls mixed in. Like a marble design. Chasity never really considered it to be beautiful. Maybe messy.

"You don't see it do you?" Jack said now focussing on Chasity.

"See what?" She said still looking up.

"The paint strokes. And how someone painted that. It all blends in. And makes something beautiful. How the gold bends in with the brown, but you can still see whats a swirl and whats the background. And how it makes a pattern. It all combines into something magical and beautiful."

Chasity now say what he meant and looked at the ceiling. Jack leaned back again and looked at it too.

"You see things differently than others, you know that right Jack?" He nodded.

"But everyone sees something different. It's like a world that makes no sense. I may see an egg, bunny may see a glass china, which is perfectly painted, and is as valuable as a one hundred dollar bill. But you know what they say about beauty."

Chasity sat up.

"What do they say?"

"Everything, and everyone has beauty, but not everyone sees it." Chasity thought for a moment.

"You also have a way with words, Jack."

Then Chasity stood up. Jack's concentration broke and he looked up at Chasity. She looked down at him, then bent down and placed a kiss on his forehead. Jack hesitated, not knowing what to do. Chasity stood up straight again. And said,

"See you at dinner."

Then she walked away to her room. And thought of lilies. . . and some sort of exotic roses. . . and a hint of lilac. . . and lemons.


End file.
